Fun with Word Generator!
by Kasey Marie
Summary: Just some quickies made with randomly generated words.  M to be safe with a few of them mostly Geid.


**A/N: I saw this being done before, and I thought it would be fun. I used a random word generator to give me prompts on what to write. Just some short things, generally Geid.**

**ingredient  
><strong>

An ingredient to a happy marriage with Penelope was still yet to be found for Spencer, but he was determined to make their relationship work

**tongue (with my dirty mind?)  
><strong>

Reid's tongue found all the right places on Penelope's new place it explored, she cried out in pleasure.

**Beginning **

At the sudden announcement of their unborn child, Spencer was beginning to wonder if the baby was even his.

**Pteretis (the Hell is that? a genus of fern plants.)  
><strong>

Garcia smiled as she listened to Spencer ramble on about pteretis ferns, not even fully aware of what they were, but simply listening to the sound of his voice.

**Sportswear  
><strong>

As Spencer stepped out of the dressing room, wearing loose fitting sportswear, Penelope laughed and snapped pictures. "This one's for Facebook," she cried out as Spencer scrowled**.**

**Pulverization  
><strong>

Spencer couldn't believe he simply watched on as his relationship with Penelope was sent into complete pulverization. He would forever remember that he had the chance to fix what had been done, but blew it.

**Individualism**

Penelope took pride in her individualism, and that was perhaps the one thing Spencer loved most about her.

**Caress**

As Morgan caressed her skin, Penelope couldn't help but wonder, _what would Spencer think? _At that point, she knew that this affair had gone to far.

**Veiw**

"Enjoy the view while you can," Penelope flirted, while Spencer gawked at her as she came out of the shower. "At least take a picture, it might last longer."

**Terminology  
><strong>

"the correct terminology would be vampirist," Spencer said on the plane to their next case.

"Only you would know that, hotcakes." Penelope answered from the laptop sitting on the table.

"I love you too," Spencer retorted jokingly.

**Demand**

"I demand an you explain yourself, Penelope," Spencer yelled in anger. "How could you and my best friend do that to me? How could you hurt me?" Penelope was speechless, as she simply could not explain herself.

**Preserve**

In a fight to preserve what dignity he had left, Spencer hung up on Lila. For he knew his heart could only belong to the Technical Analyst waiting for him at home.

**Student**

"How about you play the naughty professor, and I'll play the sexy student?" Penelope said to Spencer, recalling their favorite roleplay.

"I love the way you think," Spencer said, wiggling his eyebrows.

**Mind**

"I will never understand the mind of a girl anymore then I will the mind of a criminal," Spencer told Morgan. "Never."

"Join the club," he answered. "Don't sweat it, I'm sure Garcia will allow you back into the apartment soon, but you did screw up."

"Technically it's my apartment and I hope so." Spencer muttered.

**Unoccupied **

"Walk with me," Garcia said swiftly, and Spencer knew that she was up to no good, as she led him to Strauss' now empty office. "We shall show Strauss exactly what we think of her, as we do it in her unoccupied office."

"Okay," Spencer said only a little too excitedly.

**Reception**

The wedding reception couldn't have went more smoothly, but it was the honeymoon that Spencer was really thinking of. Knowing that Spencer could never pick her up, Penelope instead scooped him up and carried him to the limo as their friends cheered.

**Forgive**

As Penelope walked the through the rainy night crying, she saw the headlights of her brown eyed Gman

"Pen, please forgive me," he shouted through to open window of the sedan.

"Why should I?" and she kept walking away from his sad, sad eyes.

**Power**

Penelope always had power. She was the all-knowing genius of everything imaginable in cyber space, but she didn't have the power to bring Dr. Spencer Reid back from the dead, even after vigorous CPR and yelling at his cold body. Her beloved was to forever be gone.

**Month**

"Honey, pick me up chocolate, cupcakes and plenty of bon-bons at the store please," Penelope said through the phone. "Also some cheap alcohol and tampons."

Spencer sighed, it was that time of the month again.

**Education**

Spencer had an education in just about everything, but when he first met Penelope, he figured out that he was pretty uneducated about love. It was starting to be his hardest class.

**A/N: You don't know how hard some of these words are, I had to Google a few (heh heh) None of these are related to BaD or LaC and unfortunetly I don't own Spencer and Penelope or Morgan for that matter. Dammit. K  
><strong>


End file.
